


It's Good To Be Honest

by Yoite



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam Young Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Angst and Humor, Antichrist, Awkwardness, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, FebuWhump2021, Good Omens Bingo, Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Bingo (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pre-Apocalypse, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite
Summary: Who knew the Antichrist himself ships the Ineffable Husbands? (EDIT: Just discovered there is a tag for that, so I'm guessing the answer is EVERYONE.)Set in episode 6, just as Adam gives Aziraphale his body back.A one-shot for FebuWhump (Prompt 1: Mind Control) & Good Omens Bingo (Prompt: Adam). Two in one, because I'm lazy :D.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141988
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021, febuwhump 2021





	It's Good To Be Honest

"You should go back to being two separate people again."

The demon watched in morbid fascination as the loudly-clad slapper currently housing his friend - who the Heaven was she, anyway? - quivered and contorted, her shape blurring and stretching before finally spitting out Aziraphale's thoroughly surprised self in a burst of electric blue sparks.

Crowley wasn't sure how he felt about the angel spending a few long hours inside a random bird's body, especially one who obviously did not have a scintilla of fashion sense. He was, however, quite sure how he felt about seeing his very much not incorporeal best friend again. His eyes were glued to Aziraphale's hands sliding over his own body, obviously checking that everything was still there. The Apocalypse was maybe not the last thing on the demon's mind right now, but it was pretty far down on a not very long list.

"Hey you.. creature of hell?"

It took Crowley a moment to realise he was being addressed. There were a few contenders for that unnecessarily rude title present, after all. But when he finally managed to drag his eyes away from Aziraphale's shape he found himself staring into the Antichrist's incongruously calm gaze. The rest of the motley group of people, occult beings and ethereal entities assembled at the abandoned airfield were staring at him, too. The world wasn't going to end of save itself.

"Uh, I prefer 'demon', actually", Crowley suggested nonchalantly. 

" **It's time to** -", Death boomed tentatively, instantly cut off by the boy's commanding hand.

"No", Adam's eyes were wandering back and forth between Aziraphale and Crowley, their expression curious. 'Their' referring to both Adam's eyes and the two unlikely friends, in this case. "Something else first. You have something to tell him, don't you, _demon_?"

"Who, me?"

"Yeah."

"To him?" Crowley pointed at Aziraphale's back that was currently turned towards him. 

"Yeah."

"I mean, we _do_ talk, sometimes, uh, when we meet.. - not _meet_ meet, just by accident, you know?"

"Definitely not on purpose," Aziraphale confirmed eagerly, "that would be unseemly."

"You should tell him," the Antichrist suggested with a strangely detached smile, looking straight into Crowley's eyes and making him regret that his entire supply of sunglasses had been molten down to a puddle of black goo. "It's good to be honest."

"Well, firstly, to re-state the obvious, I'm a _demon_ ", Crowley was starting to get annoyed, "so _good_ is kind of beside the point, and secondly, what the actual f-"

He sucked in a breath as he felt the Antichrist's presence like slick, icy tendrils slipping inside his brain, searching. He was too shocked to react at first, nailed to the dirty asphalt while the boy was reaching inside him uninvited. It was a violation like nothing he had ever felt before, in heaven or hell, in his true form or his human shape.

"No", he stammered, "no-no-no", not knowing what exactly was happening, but feeling cold dread rise in his chest.

"Crowley?", Aziraphale finally turned to face him. Crowley wished he hadn't. "Are you ok? What-"

" _Tell him_ ", the boy ordered, his gravelly voice not matching his physique. The demon would have found that quite comical, actually, were it not for the head splitting pain as Satan's spawn was quite literally splitting his head in two, extracting a bundle of tangled, unspoken meanings, dragging them to the surface, like tearing a plaster made of hot glue from a fresh wound.

"Fuuuck..", Crowley groaned, desperately gripping his head, before quickly realising his mistake and shutting his mouth as tightly as he could. But those dark, convoluted thoughts were already hardening into phonemes and morphemes, arranging themselves into syntax and sliding up his throat and down his tongue like razorblades. "Ngggg.."

"No, you stay there", Adam instructed as Aziraphale rushed towards him only to run into an invisible wall. Crowley could see the angel's bright shape at the edge of his blurred vision, blood pulsing in his temples, threatening to make his head explode as his mouth was pried open by cruel, invisible tentacles.

"I WANT YOU", he cried out, almost sobbing, each word being forcefully pulled out of his mouth, like pulling teeth. 

Everything was still then, apart from his own laboured breathing, the heat of his own undesired words throbbing painfully in his ears. He was bent over, feeling sick as a dog, trying to regain control over his mouth, his lungs, when the Antichrist addressed him again.

"That's not all though, is it?"

Crowley was too dazed to put up much of a fight as the barbed wire net went fishing in his mind again. His legs gave in, involuntarily dropping him to his knees in front of the angel as his lips were violently separated. His tongue was moving with lightning speed now.

" - I want you Aziraphale I want to fuck you I want to put my cock inside you while I kiss you I want to breathe you in I want to hold you oh Heaven I want you so much - " 

There was more, but Crowley's brain was too drained to process his own speech. And suddenly it was all over and he was on his hands and knees, his forehead nearly touching the ground. He was covered in sweat, heaving. But the vicious tendrils had left his head and he was starting to become fully aware of what had just happened. Slowly, very slowly he lifted himself up, eyes flicking between everyone who had just witnessed his shame.

The kids were staring at him open-mouthed, a tutting Seargent Shadwell and a sympathetic Madame Tracy helpfully covering as many of their ears as they could, with just four hands.

The horsepeople of the apocalypse were snickering amongst themselves.

"Don't you just feel a little bit dirty after hearing all of that?" Pollution screwed up her nose.

"Now that's what I call _real_ hunger", Famine chortled, playfully elbowing War in the side.

"Wouldn't mind watching those two make love not war, just as an exception", War grinned, making a rude gesture with her sword. Well, Aziraphale's sword, technically. 

" **Guys** ", Death tried rolling his eyes, then realised he had none, " **can we _please_ make a start on the whole killing people thing already**?"

Adam was smiling at him encouragingly. 

"See, that wasn't so hard. Don't you feel better now?"

Crowley finally dared to let his gaze slide over to his friend, allowing the angel's face into his field of vision one inch at a time. Aziraphale was gazing at him, wide-eyed, pale as a ghost.

 _I'm sorry_ , the demon wanted to say, but now that he really needed to he couldn't form a single word.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
